Just For a Moment
by MelodyPond XD
Summary: "Just look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful? You know, it was always meant to be like this for us. We're written in the stars, you and I. Together, hand in hand, we will always fall." Amy's thoughts after the events of TATM. Spoilers for TATM. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The rain pelts our house with huge drops. The sky shifts with flashes of lighting, and I stare out the window. As I watch the rainy sky, I think of a man I used to know. I still remember him, you know. After so many long years I still remember every single thing. After all, how could I ever forget?

Rory remembers too. I can see that he wants to forget, to just move on and have a normal life. But of course, that will never happen. How could it when I never spend a day without thinking of him, or a minute when I don't miss him? Of course, I know Rory doesn't feel that way. He was never as close to him as I was. Right from the start I could tell that he felt awkward around him, like an unwanted third wheel, forlorn and lonely.

It has stopped raining. The water on the grass shines in the light of the moon, making it look like millions of tiny lights litter the ground. I venture outside and lie down on the grass, alone. The stars shine brightly from above, and I look at them with longing. Their beauty entrances me, and I sit there for a while, just watching them flicker in the darkness. I find myself feeling… out of place. I often feel like that here. The one puzzle piece that just won't fit, no matter how hard you try. But the fact is, I've known I didn't belong here from the moment I arrived.

The stars are crying for me. I can hear them in my head if I listen close. Sometimes, when they whisper to me, I wonder if I made the right choice, coming here. After all, I didn't really think it through and… No. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, repeating the word to myself. No. I belong here, with Rory. I made the right choice, didn't I? When I open my eyes, the stars don't seem so beautiful anymore. They are as cold and distant as the winter snow. Their beauty gone, they only remind me of my loneliness, but somehow I can't bear to look away.

I lie there in the grass for a long time and just wait. For what, I don't know. When I was younger, I used to wait and wait and wait for him to save me, but this time I know that he's never coming back. Even though I have always known, thinking about it just makes me feel so lonely. I can't bear it anymore, sitting here all alone. I close my eyes again. I like to pretend that he's still here, lying there next to me. I feel myself drifting off, and I embrace the sleep as it descends.

_Music is playing somewhere. It is beautiful but terrible at the same time. It reminds me of him, so very lonely and sad. Suddenly, I realize that he is there. We are lying down in the grass, under the same sky. I am crying, because I know that everything is alright now, and that I can stay with him forever. _

_"Look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful? You know, it was always meant to be like this for us. We're written in the stars, you and I. Together, hand in hand, we will always fall."_

_He smiles at me without answering. We lie there for what seems like eternity, but I don't care anymore. I'm with him, as I was always meant to be. I am happy…_

My eyes snap open. I am alone again. I guess I kind of knew it was a dream, too good to possibly be true. I sigh, feeling his loss as sharply as a knife. I am empty. I lie there, for a moment, dreaming of another life, another time. I know that it is getting late, so I drag myself inside the house. Once in our room, where Rory is already asleep and snoring quietly, I lie awake for a long time.

The Next Night

I can't sleep, so I walk outside quietly, shutting the door behind me. I lie on the cool grass, looking at the wonderful stars. Their familiar patterns soothe me, and I stay there for a while, just looking at them.

Music is playing somewhere. It is beautiful but terrible at the same time. The stars whisper to me, as they always do. Their voices are indistinct, until…

"We're written in the stars, you and I. Together, hand in hand, we will always fall."

I sit up suddenly, and I am alone again in the night. But… somehow I'm not alone. There is no one with me, but I can feel something different. His presence, washing over me. Whispering through the stars and straight into my mind. Oh, that wonderfully impossible man could do anything. I smile for the first time in many, many years, returning my gaze to the stars. And at that very moment, I see a shooting star. It is beautiful and fleeting, just like him, and I close my eyes, just for a moment and pretend that it is him. That he is flying down in his bigger-on-the-inside time machine to save me yet again. So I lie there, and I dream. Just for a moment.


	2. Just a short author's note

Hey y'all, it's Melody! Sorry, I just had to add this because I forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter… Anyways… I don't own BBC or the Doctor… *Sniff* Well anyways, I hope y'all liked it, please review I want to know how I can do better! Allons-y!


End file.
